Version Logs and Changes
Currently Under Maintenance Alpha Builds Ver 1.6.3(?) -Initial Release -Character Customization -7 fields 1 Root Town -Monster’s slightly improved: they no longer perfectly rotate to trace your movements. -A few of Kodum’s new tracks have been added to the new and existing fields. -Preparing to deliver some of the indiegogo perks.TBA -New Aqua Polis work is progressing along well. to be implemented -Foot step sounds for different surfaces. -A few new network security improvements. Ver 1.6.4 Bugfixes -Fixed camera issue that zoomed out to the entire map when the character is left clicked. -Character customization menu fixes. (need confirmation) -Fixed shop issue where it would not re-open. -Fixed a minor texture issue. -Fixed the maps where monsters would fall over. (need confirmation) -Added respawn to Aqua Polis when you fall off world. -Modified chat to be less intrusive while playing, you can now move if you have words in the box. -You can no longer fly via sitting. -Added indicator for flash mail.Not Working -Fixed the holyground door, you can now run straight through it. -Fixed holyground missing music. -You can no longer hold down the attack button to infinitely swing your sword. -More to come soon, in the mean time, may the grace of the Twilight Dragon be with you.. Ver 1.6.5 -The first of many test dungeons added to "Boundless Agonizing Melody" -New items in consumable shop. -New combat FX. -Options to toggle off all HUD. ("alt") -Enhanced enemy difficulty. BUGFIXES -Consumables organized correctly in inventory. -Consumables load correctly from server. -Combat improvements, and small AI improvements. -Removed multiple weapons on class change glitch. -Various small glitches. There has been a stat wipe for this update. Gold, and levels have been returned to the starting point. All your items and account details however should persists. Ver 1.7.1 (current) This update features a change to the patching system and should allow us to create much smaller patches in the future. This is the reason why there is a separate download for this update. -The camera system has been redone in this update, there is not longer a separate in-field and out-of-field camera system. The system is not done however and we'll be adding camera collision in a patch, as well as some minor tweaks based on user feedback and gameplay requirements. -Consumables can now be added to the hotkey bar, this is not complete and has been added to make it a bit easier to use potions in battle. As well as the ability to run and use potions. -Monster health has been reduced to a more reasonable level. This is just a stat tweak. There will be a new monster progression system added in the near future. Exceptions for a few monsters that still have weighty health bars. -Dropping and deleting now functions as intended, and other players can pick up the items you drop. -Thieves now wield both blades, and knights now utilize their shield. Changes to their and other classes play styles will be added in future patches. -Battle music has been added when entering into an engagement with a monster. Big thanks to Kodum for the track. -Armor system has been redone and multiple pieces of armor can be equipped. -Selling is now an option at your favorite shop. -Minor snow and cloud FX have been added to snowfield. This is to test the beginnings of the weather system. -Added a few new male customization options, more outfits coming soon. -Key-mapping has been expanded and supports input from controllers. In the next patch we will be focusing on bringing all the games fields/dungeons back into a single world-space, when that update is ready there will likely be no physical boundaries between fields until the field looping is reimplemented. Also we are going to be setting up some in-game events in the very near future so keep your eyes peeled. We need volunteers to work with us testing issues with the Mac client, if you're interested and you have a Mac please send me a pm here on the forums. Beta Builds -currently in Alpha Live Builds -currently in Alpha